Pups save Cap'n Turbot
Previuos Episode: Pups and the New Mer-Pup Translated by TheGenerousWolf (Approved by Giulia e Alessia Dash) "I'm a Paw Patrol ! I am a Paw Patrol ! " Lynda was very happy and still could not believe that his life had changed so 'much suddenly . Now he had many new friends ( until now had never had ) and was part of the legendary rescue team " Paw Patrol " ! "I'll enjoy ' a world ! " I think ' Lynda happy wallowing in the sea as it had ever been . Meanwhile, the other puppies along with Ryder had brought their tents on the beach near the sea , not to leave Lynda alone at least that night . Zuma , who had finished preparing his tent and had taken off his suit before the others , I take this opportunity ' to run up to the shore and greet the new Mer-pup. "Hey , Lynda . I wanted to give you good night ... in the end we decided to sleep on the beach here in our tent." Lynda turned to Zuma , still a bit ' intimidated , went the ' near swimming . " Thank you ... even spent a good night . However, I am glad you are here on the beach . Too bad I can not get out of the water ... I could do many things like visiting your headquarters , Marshall gave it to me He described a little bit. " said Lynda . Zuma smiled " You'll see that we'll have fun anyway. But ... then Marshall has described to you the headquarters ? " Lynda " Um .. yeah " Zuma " He is a very friendly guy " Lynda " Yes, I noticed . But I am very shy unfortunately ... You are of great friends , too bad that I have yet to get used to socialize with others ... maybe it 's why I have the gift of shyness and fear ... " The he dropped a tear . Zuma to calm down ' ' Do not worry . You will also be very shy , but you are very nice and kind. Rather than a puppy nasty and loves to show off , I'd certainly someone like you . " Lynda had never received similar compliments and his shyness the limit ' to say " Oh ... thank Zuma .." " Zuma come!" That calm and quiet was interrupted by a rather familiar scream ... " Now we go to sleep ! And good night Lynda ! " It was Marshall . " Good night ," exclaimed the other puppies . "Thanks see you tomorrow!" said Lynda . Zuma " So .. tomorrow morning . " Lynda " Sure Zuma . " He ran to his tent and Lynda descended deep into the sea up to his home ... ... The next day she woke up and saw his medal of belonging to the Paw Patrol. "And 'all happened in one night .... I can not wait to take part in a mission." I think 'Lynda smiling. (Change of scene: badge Lynda) While Lynda was already wearing his suit (he had decided to be always prepared in advance, in case he needed her Ryder), the puppies were still asleep. At one point the Paw-Pad Ryder began to ring. He rose from the sleeping bag and, still asleep, he said. "Ready ... speaks Ryder." The other side was Captain Turbot. "Ryder Hello, sorry if I woke you so early, but I need a little help, eh eh!" Ryder "Oh, I see! How come it's surrounded by water? And where is his flounder?" Cap'n Turbot "That's the problem: I was still asleep, when I heard the flounder move. I went down and saw that it was the fault of some whale. But then I leaned a bit 'too much, and here I am in the water." Ryder "Wow! And the flounder?" Cap'n Turbot " What's more spiteful a seagull has operated and now sailing alone on the sea . Wally I think he's still sleeping and can not come to help me out , so .... Help! " Ryder " Do not worry Captain , come right away ! Nothing is exhausting for a brave puppy! Paw Patrol , all to the beach ! " Puppies " Yawn , Ryder calls ... " Marshall "Wait for meeeeee ...... UOH! Ouch! Heh heh sorry." Together "Ah hah aha aha!" Chase "Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder Sir!" (Ryder Explains what happened to the puppies and then Assigns tasks ) Ryder "Zuma! You'll launch into Captain Turbot lifesaver to get it back on the mainland!" Zuma "Always ready Ryder!" Ryder "And Skye! But you will search the top flounder to retrieve it!" Skye "We take the flight right away! "Ryder"and now let's hurry up, work Paw Patrol! "Ryder turns his ATV to go on the water and is followed by Zuma in the sea. Skye instead is above them in the sky. Zuma "Ryder! I see Cap'n Turbot!" Ryder "Proceed then, Zuma" Zuma "Arf, arf! Buoy!" Cap'n Turbot "Oh thank goodness!" Ryder "Do not worry, Captain, will soon be on the beach." "Hey Skye, you are getting the flounder?" Skye "Yes! I see her now! She is sailing adrift in the sea and ... Oh oh!" Ryder "What and 'success?" Skye "You just sunk like a submarine!" Ryder "What ?!" Cap'n Turbot "Oh right! I forgot !! After a little 'sailing alone without stopping, is likely to go haywire ... In! we have to recover it right away!" Ryder "we're on it , while she is here on the beach with the other puppies. "Cap'n Turbot" Thanks again Ryder! "Ryder" Power hurry Zuma! "(scene change: distinctive Zuma) Meanwhile, Lynda to his house felt from the sea surface of voices. He was not wrong. Were those of the puppies. Yes, of her new friends! Quickly she swam to the shore and saw Marshall, Rubble, Chase, and Rocky playing beach volleyball. He did not want to interrupt the game, so he decided to remain silent. Rocky, however, the well-known 'the same happy and exclaimed, "Look friends! There Lynda!" Lynda taken aback, stammered "Oh! Um, hello guys! Sorry, I did not interrupt you .." Marshall "Do not worry, it did not happen nothing! "Rubble" Indeed. Too bad I can not play with us .. "Lynda" Um .. I would have an idea. How about if you transform all in can-sirens? So we can play ball .. swimming "Chase" ha ha! Good idea! ... you're Rocky? "Rocky" If it's wet with a fish tail .. I would say yes! "Rubble" Great, man! "Lynda" But ... where Zuma Skye? "Marshall" they are on a mission. they are helping Cap'n Turbot ... and here they are! I see them from here! "Lynda" Yeah! You're right! ... I also would like to be with them now .. "Marshall" Do not worry, you'll see that sooner or later take part in many rescues! even if you're a can-siren, Ryder has appointed you Paw Patrol for nothing! "Rocky" And anyway even now we'll have fun. What are we waiting for? transform in mermaids! "Together" Yesss!! "Lynda"It 's true friends, you are right! Thanks! "Marshall"Imagine! "Lynda Smiled and began to check the other a colorful fishtail. (Change of scene: badge Skye) Ryder" Here we are! Now we have to bring the Flounder to the pier. Zuma! Immerse yourself in the water and check that there are no loopholes! "Zuma"Immediately! "Ryder"Skye! Take down the hook, while they expect Zuma to take it out! "Skye"Incoming! "Ryder hooks the Flounder helicopter to Skye, hovercraft Zuma and his ATV. Suddenly receives a call from Zuma. Zuma" Ryder answer! "Ryder" I'm here, tell me as well. "Zuma" The Flounder is intact, but there is a small turtle stuck! We must free her and immediately! "Ryder"A turtle stuck under the Flounder? Um ... I think I know which puppy, or better .. who can-siren could help her! ""Hey Lynda! "Lynda"Hello Ryder! For the case you need help? "Ryder"That's right! There is a small sea turtle stuck under the Flounder Cap'n Turbot. You must come to treat it if it helps! "Lynda"Hooray !! Ryder'll be right! Animals need me! "Puppies"Go Lynda! "Lynda was happy! His first mission! (Cut to distinctive Lynda) Lynda" Here I am Ryder! I'm ready! "Ryder"I'm sure you can do it! Zuma! If you want you can accompany it where you saw the trapped turtle. "Zuma"Gladly! Come Lynda! "Lynda"Eh, arrival .. "Zuma"There it is! Now I, Ryder Skye and pull the Flounder on the surface and then you'll have to, well ... see if he's okay ... you knew that, huh huh, right? Lynda "Eh eh! Yes, of course, do not worry." Zuma " well, then she later. "Lynda was determined to make a good impression in front of others (and especially Zuma)."Perhaps they are too exaggerated to worry as well, but what can I do! and 'my character enough! Let's hope so. .. "(Change of scene: distinctive Zuma) Zuma" Ryder Here I am! I'm ready! "Ryder"Good. at full throttle Skye and Zuma! "Before long, the three show the Flounder in the area and head up to the pier . Meanwhile, Lynda was worried about the tortoise and when he saw her on the rocks, free at last, took it and began to see if he was okay. Lynda "Arf, arf! Thermometer!" "Um ... the temperature is good. Arf, arf ! case of emergency! "Lynda glanced with his glasses x-rays he saw that the turtle is a little leg was broken. So he cured by putting a small band around. "How are you? Now it's all right?" The tortoise smiled slowly and Lynda returned to the surface to alert Ryder, carrying the little creature with him. (Change of scene: badge Lynda) Cap'n Turbot "Thanks Ryder, Zuma Skye! If it was not for you, in this 'now who knows where it would have the Flounder, and ... where would be me. "Ryder"Just think Cap'n Turbot. and remember, at every opportunity, we are available! "Zuma"But where will Lynda? "Lynda"here I am! "Skye"Hey, how's the turtle? "Zuma(stringedole the eye)" And how was it to make your first rescue? "Lynda(arrosendo a little)" It was wonderful !! the best saving all time! it bandaged the leg of the turtle, and now just has to stay at rest. "Skye"Well! you're better and you're happy! "Lynda"Of course friends! "Ryder"and do not worry because it is not your last save , you'll see! "Zuma"Eeeh already! "Lynda"Yuppi! I can not wait to be able to still help! "Ryder"you were such good puppies and you deserve a day at the beach ... "Then, turning to Lynda , finish the sentence "... and in the sea!" Together "Be nice!" (scene change: Paw Patrol badge) Rubble "Hey puppies! Pass me the ball! "Chase"Keep Rubble! "Marshall"Wait, I'll take that! "Rubble"No no, I'll take that! "Sbam! Marshall" Sorry .. Rubble "Zuma"Apparently neither did socket, and you know why? Because I got it! Keep Lynda! Lynda "Thanks Zuma! Skye, take it!" Skye "Here I am! Rocky, it's your turn!" Rocky "Sure, but if the ball ends up in the water, I'm not available!" Puppies "Ahahahah! We know "Lynda"Friends, sorry, now I have to go home, but if you still need my help, you know what to do! Hello everyone, see you! "Puppies"Hello Lynda! "Zuma"we are waiting for another bailout "Skye"O to play together again! "Lynda(smiling)" Count on it! I'll be there for sure! "Lynda moved away from that very nice group of puppies and, while swimming, he continued to look at them, thinking of what had been lucky to meet them. then he stared at the puppy that had hit the heart. Zuma. It was always far away. ... Now she saw him much less than before. Yes. It was really in love ... Gallery Pizap.com14649700422341.jpg Lynda saves the small tortoise.jpeg Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story